Brady Pierce
| birth_place = Columbia, South Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = October 2010 | retired = }} Brady Pierce (June 26, 1991) is an American professional wrestler. He is known for his frequent work throughout the eastern and southern independent promotions including Premiere Wrestling Xperience, Resistance Pro Wrestling, Renegade Wrestling Alliance and WrestleForce. Professional wrestling career Resistance Pro Wrestling (2013-2015) Debuting on February 24, 2013 at RPW Among The Living, Pierce competed in the Samuel J. Thompson Memorial Tournament. He advanced in the first round after eliminating Backwoods Brown. He later wrestled in the Tournament Final in a Four-Way match defeating Jon Malus, JT Dunn and Trevor Court to win the tournament. His first title match was on July 26 at RPW Stick It To Ya, teaming with Mad Man Pondo to challenge for the Resistance Tag Team Championship belts held by Lock Up (Aaron Epic & Suge D). Unsuccessful during their first attempt, Pierce and Mad Man Pondo competed on October 25 at RPW Welcome To My Nightmare, in a #1 Contendership Four-Way match for the Tag Team titles against Da Soul Touchaz (Acid Jaz & Willie Richardson), team Love/Hate (Remi Wilkins & Trevor Court) and team Ruff Skies (John Skyler & Ruff Crossing). On January 17, 2014, Pierce returned at RPW Vulgar Display Of Power debuting as a member of the narcisstic stable called Body Magic. With teammates Ashton Vuitton & Eric St. Vaughn, they defeated Mad Man Pondo, Raven & Tommy Dreamer in a six-man tag match. Returning on March 21 at RPW The Battle Rages On, Pierce and Ashton Vuitton as Body Magic, challenged the reigning Resistance Tag Team Champions Da Soul Touchaz (Acid Jaz & Willie Richardson) for the tag team titles but did not succeed in winning the title. On May 16 at RPW Savage Amusement, Pierce teamed with ECW/WWE alumnus Justin Credible to wrestle in the semifinal of the Lethal Lottery Tournament, defeating Jake O'Neill & Mad Man Pondo. They were later eliminated during the tournament final by Jocephus & Robert Anthony. Throughout the remainder of the year, Pierce and Body Magic teammate Eric St. Vaughn pursued the RPW Tag Team titles. They won the titles on September 26 at RPW Practice What You Preach, after winning a four-way tag team match against The Slobberknockers (BD Smooth & Hardcore Harry), team Da Soul Touchaz (Acid Jaz & Willie Richardson) and Mad Man Pondo & Scotty Young. On November 7 at RPW And Justice For All, Pierce and Vaughn retained their tag titles against Da Soul Touchaz. On October 11 at RPW Spreading The Disease Body Magic successfully retained the Tag Team Championship in a three-way tag match against Da Soul Touchaz (Acid Jaz & Marshe Rockett) and team Lock Up (Chris Hall & Remi Wilkins). On October 25 at RPW Rust In Peace, team Body Magic retained the tag titles against Remi Wilkins & Warden Myers. Team Body Magic finished the year on November 7 at RPW And Justice For All with a successful title defense against Da Soul Touchaz. Pierce returned to RPW on May 9, 2015 at RPW Delirium, where he wrestled his final match alongside Eric St. Vaughn as team Body Magic. During the event, they lost their tag team titles to Mad Man Pondo & Shane Mercer. Renegade Wrestling Alliance (2013-2014) Pierce first wrestled February 16, 2013 at RWA Fury 4, where he won a three-way match defeating John Skyler and William Roberts. By October 12 at RWA Bloody Harvest 5, Pierce won his first title after defeating the reigning champion William Roberts for the RWA Pennsylvania Regional title. During the months of November and December, Pierce successfully retained his Regional Championship in singles matches against challengers Jaxson James and Ryan Reign. He successfully retained the title during his final year in RWA, defeating challengers Ryan Reign and Jaxson James in singular rematches. America's Most Liked Wrestling (2015-2016) During the February 15, 2015 presentation of AML, Pierce lost his debut match against Jaxson James. He returned during AML Live To Win 2015AML Live To Win, where he lost to Tama Tonga. Pierce concluded his debut year by teaming with Lodi, to form Team Fearless, in a tag match defeating The Geordie Bulldogs (Mark Denny & Sean Denny). Pierce returned on February 28, 2016 at AML All For The Glory, where he teamed with frequent rival Jaxson James in a title match lost to the reigning AML Tag Team Champions The Heatseekers (Elliot Russell & Sigmon). Pierce's final AML match was on April 23 at AML Live To Win, teaming with Jaxson James once more, under the tag team name Jenny's Last Chance, in a tag match lost to The Geordie Bulldogs. Premiere Wrestling Xperience (2012, 2014, 2017, 2018) Pierce's first match was on October 5, 2012 at PWX An Evil Twist Of Fate, in a six-way match to determine the #1 contender for the PWX Heavyweight Championship. Brady wrestled against Craig Huffman, Ernie Osiris, William Robinson, Zane Riley and The Chiva Kid. On September 13, 2014, Pierce returned at PWX Us Versus The World, where he lost to Jaxson James. Three years later, Pierce returned on April 30, 2017 at PWX Enter The Dragon, he lost in a dark match against Kongo. He returned the following year on February 18, 2018 at PWX Battlefield X, competing in a 30-Man Battlefield X Rumble won by Ethan Case. On March 25, Pierce returned at PWX Rise Of A Champion XIII teaming with Gunner Miller as part of team Country Jacked with team founder Corey Hollis in a six-man tag match lost to The Ugly Ducklings (Lance Lude & Rob Killjoy) & John Skyler. On April 22 at PWX Level Up, Pierce & Gunner Miller challenged for the PWX Tag Team Championship but failed to defeat the reigning champions The Ugly Ducklings. They returned at PWX The Final Chapter where they lost again in their title rematch against The Ugly Ducklings. On August 19 at PWX The Land Of Opportunity, Pierce teamed with Drew Adler, competing in semifinal of the 2018 Crockett Cup Tag Team Tournament, losing to The Ugly Ducklings. WrestleForce (2012-present) Pierce debuted on April 21, 2012 at WrestleForce Spring Fling III: Extreme Warfare, where he teamed with Billy Brash & Hoss Hagood in a six-man tag match defeating team LEGIT (Bradford Steele & Brandon Paradise) & Steven Stiffler. He returned the following year on February 9, 2013 at WrestleForce Aggression, where defeated DOC by disqualification. Pierce returned at WrestleForce Spring Fling 4, as part of Team WrestleForce with Cedric Alexander & John Skyler in a six-man tag match defeating BJ Hancock, Caleb Konley & Michael Frehley. On May 17 at WrestleForce Revenge, Pierce represented the promotion as part of Team WrestleForce once more, teaming with Cedric Alexander, John Skyler & Jon Malus in an Extreme Warfare eight-man tag match lost to Team Impact Wrestling, represented by Chase Stevens, Crimson, DOC & Gunner. On that date, Pierce faced Impact Wrestling's Crimson in a singles match resulting in a No-Contest finish. At WrestleForce Fall Brawl 4 - A Date With Fate he teamed with Jake James to enter a tag team elimination match for the WrestleForce Tag Team Championship against Steven Walters, team Judgement (Crimson & Jon Malus), The Flock (Lodi & Sick Boy), The Fortunate Sons (Billy Brash & Jesse Windham) and reigning Tag Team Champions Playboy's House Of Style (BJ Hancock & Michael Frehley). Pierce returned on February 9 at the 2014 WrestleForce Aggression event, where he defeated Joey Rhymer & Kevin Phoenix in a two-on-one handicap match. On March 30 at WrestleForce Unleashed, Pierce defeated Anthony Henry in a singles match. On the April 13 edition of WrestleForce, Pierce and his allies Michael Frehley & Zane Riley debuted as the stable The Returning, defeating Brandon Paradise, Kevin Phoenix & Nick Kismet in a six-man tag team match. On the May 4 edition of WrestleForce, Pierce wrestled as part of Cedric Alexander's Team Cedric, alongside teammates Billy Brash & Jesse Windham in a tag team elimination match, defeating Team Caleb (Hexx, Lance Bravado, Lancelot Bravado & Vordell Walker). Six months later, Pierce returned at WrestleForce All Or Nothing 2 where he wrestled in a #1 Contendership Tournament for the WrestleForce Championship. During the first round, Pierce's match against Hexx resulted in a Double Count-Out. He finished the year appearing on December 28 at WrestleForce Forsaken, where he took part in a 20-Man Winner's Choice Battle Royal match eventually won by Sixx. Returning on April 26, 2015 at WrestleForce Unleashed, Pierce lost to Hexx in a singles match. On July 24 at WrestleForce Full Throttle: Justice For All, Pierce lost to Jaxson James. At WrestleForce Meltdown, Pierce lost to Billy Brash in a dark match. On November 1 at WrestleForce Survival Games, Pierce defeated Zane Riley. On December 20 at WrestleForce Forsaken, Pierce wrestled a match lost to former Impact Wrestling in a 30-Man Choice Rumble match eventually won by Jon Malus. On August 20, 2016, Pierce returned at WrestleForce Meltdown, Pierce returned in a match against Sixx resulting in a double disqualification. On October 23 at WrestleForce Fall Brawl, Pierce lost a title against the reigning WrestleForce Champion Gunner. Two years later, Pierce returned on July 14, 2018 at WrestleForce Star Spangled Bash Pierce defeated Devon Cruz to win the vacant WrestleForce Championship, after both men won the 36-Man Battle Royal to win the right to compete for the vacant title. Pierce returned on September 8 at WrestleForce Capital City Clash where he successfully retained the WrestleForce title, defeating John Skyler. Personal life Pierce attended Coastal Carolina University located in Conway, South Carolina. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''Intestinal Crank'' (Argentine Backbreaker) *'Nicknames' :*''"The Inspiration"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Body Magic with Ashton Vuitton, Eric St. Vaughn and Ray Lyn :*The Returning - with Michael Frehley and Zane Riley :*2P'Z - with Mad Man Pondo Championships and accomplishments *'CWA Pro Wrestling' :*2011 CWA Rookie Of The Year *'Resistance Pro Wrestling' :*2013 RPW The Samuel J. Thompson Memorial Tournament *'Renegade Wrestling Alliance' :*RWA Pennsylvania Regional Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Fanpage * Facebook * Twitter Category:1991 births Category:2010 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:South Carolina wrestlers Category:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Category:CWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Go Wrestle alumni Category:High Velocity Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance current roster Category:Resistance Pro current roster Category:Space Town Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Fiesta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Miami Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Honor Wrestling alumni Category:Scenic City Invitational alumni Category:Livewire Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EGO alumni